Yours Truly
by x-Pretty-Odd-x
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura’s sent to boarding school where she faces new friends, perverted teachers, talent shows, dorm rooms, cafeteria food, school dances and the hot and icy school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke.[Request fic] NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno.


**Summary:** [SasuSaku Sakura's sent to boarding school where she faces new friends, perverted teachers, talent shows, dorm rooms, cafeteria food, school dances and the hot and icy school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke. [Request. Sorry for the sucky summary. [No flames 

**A/N:**** Ok people, I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little slow or whatever so yeah… so don't hurt me. Anyway… this was a ****request ****story that's the only reason I'm writing SasuSaku. Yeah… cause I'm not a fan of that couple. Btw some chapters of this story will start with a diary entry by Sakura. Also, I am Canadian so I do spell colour with a 'u'. Anyhow… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_Yours Truly_

_Chapter 1: New dorms, New School, New Friends! Oh My! _

* * *

_Sunday September 7, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my first day of school; once again I will be condemned as the new girl, just like every other school year of my life. Even if I do make any friends, I probably wouldn't be able to stay at the school long enough to keep them as friends._

_Oh, pardon me, I guess I really should introduce myself before I go on. My name is Haruno Sakura; I'm 16-years-old and in grade 11. Like I said before, tomorrow is my dreaded first day of school. I have just moved the Konoha and am going to Konoha High Boarding School; this will be the 7__th__ school I've been to since the 4__th__ grade! You see my father works for the military, meaning we have to move a lot because of his job. It sucks! We moved so many times that it's really hard to make friends. I remember the first time I moved I lived in Suna and I had so many friends. It was so hard to leave them all! I cried for 2 days straight._

_You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you, a diary. Well, it all started yesterday evening; my mother gets so excited when I start a new school. It gets annoying. Anyway… it's a tradition for my parents to give me a gift before I start a new school, so this year it was a diary. Yippee… not. So I decided give the whole diary writing thing a try, so here I am. _

_I'd better get some sleep now, after all, dooms day is tomorrow. _

_Good Night,_

_Sakura._

* * *

A pink haired girl walked through the gates of her new school, Konoha High. Sakura held her notebooks close to her body with one hand and held her suitcase with the other as she walked up the cement stairs and into the school. Sakura was getting a lot of stares. She figured that they were looking at her because of her pink hair, like seriously, how many people do you see with pink hair. That's right! NONE! The students' cold stares and quiet whispers made Sakura feel uncomfortable, even more uncomfortable then her new school uniform did. The Konoha High uniform for girls' was a dark red skirt, knee high socks, black shoes, a white button-up blouse and a red tie. Sakura walked over to the table, which was just outside the principal's office. There was a set of papers on the desk with the room assignments. Sakura quickly found her name, she was assigned to room 1223 and her roommate was a girl named Otori Tenten. (I decided to give Tenten a surname.) Sakura left the main building and walked the short distance to the next building where all the dorms where. She walked down the long hallway; the walls where painted a warm, rich golden colour, it had dark hard wood flooring and a long dark red rug on the floor. Everything looked really expensive. There was a sign on the wall, which could be seen as soon as you enter the building. On one side it had the word 'Girls' written in fancy writing and an arrow that pointed to the right side of the build. On the other side was written the word 'Boys' in the same fancy writing and an arrow that pointed to the left side of the building. 

Sakura went down the right side of the hall; she read the room numbers as she passed each door. Sakura climbed up the tall spiral staircase, she reached the top and continued her journey down the hall. Sakura gazed upon the dorm room labelled: '1223'. She had finally found it. Sakura opened the door and she walked in. It was a large room with a large picture window on the only outside wall, two single beds on opposites sides of the room, a desk in the middle of the two beds, the bathroom was on the right side of the room beside the feet of one of the beds, and there were two small dressers opposite of the window.

'_Wow_' Sakura thought as she looked around the room. Sakura threw her stuff beside the bed closet to the bathroom. Everything here was so nice. The dorm room was painted a light olive green, which matched the quilts on the beds. Sakura flopped down on her bed and gave out a huge sigh.

The door suddenly swung open and a girl came in. She had dark eyes and brown hair, which was put into two buns. She threw her bags on to the bed and sighed in relief. The girl looked over at Sakura and gave her a smile.

"Hi, I'm Otori Tenten," she greeted, holding out her hand. Sakura pulled herself off of her bed and shook Tenten's hand.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied.

"You're new here, right?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I just moved her from Suna."

"That's cool, I heard it's nice there," replied Tenten.

"Yeah, it was," Sakura responded.

There was a long silence.

"Do you have your schedule with you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "Right here." She handed a sheet of paper to the girl. Tenten examined it.

_Sakura's Schedule_

_8:00 – 9:00 - Science - Maito Gai_

_9:00 – 10:00 - History - Umino Iruka_

_10:00 – 11:00 - Gym - Mitarashi Anko_

_11:00 – 12:00 - Social Studies - Sarutobi Asuma_

_12:00 – 1:00 - Lunch_

_1:00 – 2:00 - Math - Hatake Kakashi_

_2:00 – 3:00 - Spare_

_3:00 – 4:00 - Choir - Yuuhi Kurenai_

_4:00 - Dismissal _

Tenten gave back the paper to Sakura.

"We have History, Gym and Math together," she announced.

Sakura smiled, "Awesome!"

Tenten returned the smile, "Hey, do you want to meet some of my friends?" she asked.

"Sure," Sakura answered with a nod as she stood up.

"Ok," Tenten announced. "They're probably all in the cafeteria have breakfast."

* * *

Sakura and Tenten entered the crowed cafeteria and got into the line up. After they got their food, Tenten lead Sakura to a table in the middle of the room, where several other people were sitting. Tenten and Sakura sat down in the empty seats. 

"Hi everyone," Tenten greeted. "This is Haruno Sakura, she just moved here from Suna." The people at the table simply greeted Sakura with a mere wave or a quiet 'Hi'. "Sakura, this is Naruto," Tenten said as she pointed to a hyper active boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted.

"That is Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress." Tenten pointed to a shy looking girl with chin length black hair and lavender eyes with no pupils.

"N-nice to meet y-you," stuttered Hinata.

"This is Shikamaru, the laziest guy you'll ever meet," she introduced as she pointed to a boy with brown hair that was in a high ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple. He had his face buried in his arms.

Shikamaru lifted his hand up tiredly and waved. "Yo," he grunted.

Tenten continued on her long introduction, "That over there is Ino." She now pointed to a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Ino paid no attention to Sakura. "And that's Lee." Tenten pointed to a boy with an awful bowl like hair cut and big bushy eyebrows. Sakura could feel her eye twitch at the sight.

"Did it hurt?" Lee asked.

"Did what hurt?" Sakura questioned.

"When you feel from heaven!" Lee replied.

Sakura's eyes began to twitch even faster and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. That awful looking boy was hitting on her… ewe! Tenten let out a small laugh.

"And This is Neji, he's Hinata's cousin," she said pointed to a boy with long black hair and the same kind of pearl like eyes as Hinata. He made no recognition to Sakura. "So that's everyone, well not quite…" Tenten announced.

After about a half-hour of talking to everyone, Sakura already felt like they were her friends. They were nice and right away accepted her into their group.

A shadow shadowed over Sakura from behind her, "I see we have a new member?"

Sakura turned around to see whom it was.

Emerald met onyx.

* * *

**Well then… that was completely gay… lol anyway… I will be continuing this fic if anyone is wondering. If I don't then my friend who requested this fic would kill me. Anywho…**

**If you have ANY suggestions for future chapters then PLEASE tell me. Cause I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
